Life and Death- Twilight Fan Fiction
by Yes I am using a typewriter
Summary: Vampire Amelia and her brother Daniel return from their hunting trip to an empty log cabin- their father missing. After days of searching Amelia calls on the only person their father could always trust- a certain doctor Carlisle Cullen. Daniel and Amelia are my OCs-pretty much everyone is in this. Pairings are as they were at the end of breaking dawn- might add an extra OC later.
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death- Twilight Fan fiction. 

OK- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- I wish I did, but I don't so...

**Hey can everyone do me a favour- I know he's not- but for the sake of the story pretend that Seth Clearwater is the youngest wolf. Thanks. **

**One more thing this is really old thought I should still put it up... I'm really not good at this am I- Wait don't answer that.**

**Intro**

Vampire Amelia and her half-brother Daniel return from there hunting trip to an empty log cabin- their father missing. After days of frantic searching Amelia decides to call on the only person their father told them they could always trust- a certain doctor Carlisle Cullen.

*couth couth* I own _nothing_ (She says dramatic) 'part from a typewriter :p

_Daniel and Amelia are my OCs- pretty much everyone is in this. The parings are as they where at the end of breaking dawn- might have to add an extra OC later- don't know._

Chapter 1- Empty

Amelia POV

My half-brother Daniel and I were racing home from our hunting trip- hunting was my least and my brothers favourite thing about being (half) Vampires. I hated with all my heart to take life away from anything, Daniel loved the hunt- not the killing- just the hunt.

Daniel and I where so evenly matched as we ran that we moved side by side. I slowed to a jog when Daniel sped up to tell his father about his day- my brother was such a daddy's boy, I laughed to myself.

I strolled into our came into the cabin to find it cold, not that I noticed, but it was that father always had a fire on, an old habit he wanted to keep- I guessed anyway. Something was clearly up. "Is father up there Daniel?" I called to My brother.

"He isn't here at all." My brother dropped silently- surprising if you where looking at his size- from the ladder.

"Funny, let's get the fire on."

"Amelia he's gone." My brother looked around confused like he expected father appear out of thin air.

"Daniel calm down, brother. We'll get a fire on, you'll get some sleep and he'll be home before you know it." Daniel actually did what I told him too- he rarely did.

Five long days later.

I sat at the kitchen table and wished I could cry. I wanted the fear out. Daniel was asleep so I didn't have to be strong for my baby brother.

I did cry out but stopped my self- No, I just had to think clearly, step by step. We went hunting for four hours, father was at home when we left. That in itself was strange my father was so overprotective of us that he rarely let us go anywhere without him. Father was gone when we came back. No fire which meant he had left when the sun was still up. No note... Just gone and from the looks of it he was not coming back any-time soon. I didn't know what to do we shouldn't be alone, there was something or someone that father was scared of- I knew this though he had never told me- so we should be worried. We could take care of ourselves but-

I cried out quietly- just to get any of the frustration out, we had never been alone so long ever, I had never felt this weak. I wasnt weak- I knew that, we could really handle ourselves- but we where alone.

I stood up sharply knocking the phone to the floor- the one person my father trusted... father was paranoid.

I didn't think, I just called the number.

Carlisle POV

Once again the wolves and the handful of their humans (Emily, Rachel, Kim and Claire) walked through _my_ door as if _they_ owned the place. I didn't mind any more- I did for the first three mounts but after these three years I liked them here- people who understood.

Paul and Jared walked in bleeding over my floor. "No rest for the doctor." I laughed. Jacob yelped as Nessie bit him, she had the body of a fourteen year old and a mind sharper than most adults- yet she still loved to bite Jacob. I watched as she ran to Claire they got along famously.

My phone buzzed- strange Joseph hasn't called me in a few decades, well I guess he is older than me time goes slower for him. I placed the phone on speaker and began to fixing the young wolves.

The girls voice was terrified through the phone. "Hello."

"Hello?" I greeted calmly but confused- who was this girl with my friends number.

"Is this Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, who is this?" I shook my confusion she was scared.

"I'm 'Melia Winters, I need your help." She took a breath and spoke quickly. "My father- he- Joseph Winters, he trusted you. He's gone, we've never been alone before. I- we, my brother. We need help, I'm scared."

The girl cried the last word, like she had been holding this in. "Miss Winters please calm down."

"Doctor Cullen... I'm Scared, I may not seem it but please, I'm just a kid. I've never been alone this long before don't know what to do." She was terrified.

I thought hard. I knew Joseph well, he was my best friend in the vampire world- when I started out. I never knew he had children- though come to think of it he only knows about Edward. Joseph was a doctor in his first life and carried it through. He was compassionate and he would not leave these children- his children- without a damn good reason. I had to help but I wasn't sure what- a short cry broke me out.

"Miss winters, where are you?" She answered a place in Canada. "My sons will get you and bring you here. Edward and Jasper. We'll help you find Joseph, you have my word." Edward and Jasper stood and looked at me. "My sons _will_ look after you, you don't have to worry they'll be there soon." She choked. "You're welcome." I hung up.

Everyone stared at me waiting for an explanation I waited until someone- of course it was Jacob- couldn't take it and asked. "OK who in the world was that?"

"I'm guessing she's the closest thing I have to a god-daughter. Her father was my best friend. He was the first other doctor I met. We haven't spoken since- well just after I met Edward."

"The girl?"

"Never even heard of her."

"And you're sending us to meet her."

_Edward? He's more compassionate than that._ "OK Edward listen... my closest friend's daughter is in trouble… Something could have happened to him and something could happen to his children if you don't go. I know he would do the same if it was one of you children. We are going to help them."

"I get that but-"

"Edward I will personally make sure neither, Bella nor Nessie leave this house without supervision Alice too if that makes you feel better but you and Jasper are going and that is final."

"Yes dad?"

Daniel POV.

I was surprised when I heard from Amelia that there where people coming to get us- this must have been more serious than I thought. Father really wasn't coming back soon. Amelia was pretending not to be scared again- I would rather she not pretend- it just made me worry more.

We had been waiting since yesterday for Edward and Jasper Cullen. The wait felt too long, we needed to hunt again that day and that was where they found us. I was very relieved when I saw their eyes, Amelia was too.

"Cullen?" Amelia asked the gold eyed men.

"Winters I assume." The bronze haired man spoke.

"Yes." As Amelia spoke I began to feel calm, comfortable- the felling came as a wave over me. "I'm sorry, I was scared and I didn't know what to do- I shouldn't have-." She had been muttering since yesterday that she shouldn't have called, we would be fine on our own, we shouldn't trouble them- etcetera, etcetera.

The bronze haired one spoke again. "It's fine Carlisle loves to help people, I'm Edward this is Jaspe- Mr Winters has a heartbeat like my daughters." I stood straight- I forgot my heart beat- my sister and father don't have one- wait did he say daughter.

"Your- daughter." I spoke. "Like me?"

"Yes, Nessie she's beautiful- you'll meet her." I saw his eyes drift of dreamily.

"I'd like that." I usually don't talk to anyone but my sister and Father but- his daughter- someone else like me.

"May I ask why Doctor Cullen didn't come himself?" Amelia tried to clean herself up but it was impossible. She had made our clothes out of furs and theirs where obviously from a human store. We didn't look that bad- just compared to them.

The bronze haired man seemed to have higher authority than the blond one but they treated each other as equals so I guessed the authority came from age. It was the bronze haired Cullen that spoke. "I read minds, I can say things to calm you down and my brother controls emotions so he can actually calm you down. My father was very worried- we can talk as we run."

The blond man Jasper spoke to someone named Alice about us on the way as the other tried to find out more about our father- I didn't talk again I only talk to father and Amelia anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Family Drama

Edwards POV

The girl and the boy smiled for the first time since we had met seeing Nessie run at me. They're faces instantaneously darkened, remembering how Daniel did the same with his father. I could see it so vividly, they adored him- they felt so abandoned, I didn't need Jasper or even mind reading to know that.

"Miss, Mr Winters." Carlisle walked closer. The wolves where here- not trusting our guests with anyone but Emily. She was sitting tightly caged in Sam's arms. Amelia and Daniel didn't even seem know she was even in the room.

"This is my father."

"I've seen photographs." She told me. "It's nice to meet you. My names Amelia, this is Daniel. My father only ever said good things about you." Jasper slowly eased his hold on the children- well they weren't children- as they where calming on their own. Daniel was fascinated- he had never met anyone but hie father and sister before and was fascinated at all the people here. Though little did Amelia know from the boys thoughts he wasn't quite as innocent as she thought.

"Nice to finally meet you, Daniel, Amelia. This is my family; my beautiful wife Esme, you know my son Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

"That is such a beautiful name." She honestly thought so- _wow?_

"Finally." My Bella cried. "Thank you, someone with taste."

Everyone laughed or smiled in some way and Carlisle continued smiling himself. "Jasper you've met, his wife Alice. Rosalie and Emmett." He paused as my brother and sisters said hello. "Then Jacob, Seth and Leah, Embry, Sam..." They had stopped listening, two minds overrode the rest.

In their minds I saw two sets of golden eyes and suddenly even I felt the shift in the wolves lives. I had seen the imprint in the memories of the pack but having it right here was something else entirely.

It was so sudden, so dramatic, Embry saw nothing but Amelia and Leah only had eyes for the brother. Their connections to the world broke and all I -they- could see where the two beautiful vampires standing before them. It was like they were being physically pulled towards each other. In Leahs mind I saw a man as tall and wide as Emmett and Embry saw the girl a head smaller but strong. Their smooth, perfect skin was only a fraction lighter than the wolves, they had both been born on the reservation themselves and where dressed as the quileutes would have maybe a century ago, short well made fur dress and pants, barefoot and had fur capes draping their shoulders. Embry blinked and then took in Amelia's raven hair, perfectly shaping her face, the scar across her eye and down her cheek gave her depth in his eyes. Leah watched Daniel rub his hand through his ear length black hair and I felt her heart skip- she was purely in awe.

Amelia's eyes widened as she whispered. "A blind man seeing the sun." Every wolves head shot up at the girl. The fur cape slipped and I took in the scars down her arms and stomach on my own- they looked like Emilys but softer, it was like they were loved? _I couldn't explain it._

"Sorry?" Sam asked, alpha voice, the wolves where scared at that voice.

She completely ignored him- _Oh my god_ – I heard her mind she sounded happy. "You imprinted on me didn't you?" she smiled- no she beamed at Embry.

Questions where making my head hurt. "How would a _leach_ know imprinting?" My family stared harshly at Sam, Embry and Leah where livid.

She looked at Sam and changed what she was about to say- a memory had made her angry- giving her a sudden burst of confidence. "Doesn't every quileute hear the stories?"

"You're not a quileute." Embry let out a low growl towards Sam.

Smugness paired with the confidence- in her mind her fist hit Sam's face. "Oh- well that's strange- born down the road- raised with the story's- engaged to the pack Beta really this is strange- oh dear if I'm not quileute then my uncle Ephraim shouldn't have been chief."

Emmett clicked his fingers and laughed. "I like this girl."

"Uncle?" Jacob got out- confused.

"Yeah bet you didn't even know your great chief had a big sister, big scandal running away and marrying a-_ Leach_." There was only anger in her head now. I could see Embrys mind- shyness aside- he was about to floor Sam and didn't know why.

"My great-grandfather was your uncle? Edward?" _- is this true?_

"Every word." I told Jacob I was as surprised as anyone.

"Oh god." I could hear the questions but Jacob smiled. "So you two are what my great grand aunt and uncle or something."

"Probably something removed as well, there's always something removed." Jacob and the Winters laughed- I looked around everyone was sitting as if they were watching the television- they hadn't the slightest clue what to do.

"Ephraim did have sisters though." Jacob told them.

"I know little Susanna and Deborah, Dorothy had only just been born- three days when me and mother left and though so you all know, My mother's name was Amelia after Amelia Ateara."

Embry smiled. "Got to admit Sam- the beautiful, beautiful woman knows her stuff... Hey if your quileute, why aren't you still living here Amelia." He felt like singing her name to the heavens only being stopped my how his brothers would react.

"My uncle kicked me and mom out when they found out about Daniels father... ruined _my_ life actually. I was engaged to Levi Uley at the time- he just let me go- sat there not even trying to defend me... he probably married that Ellen she always had a thing for him." I didn't know what to do most people where just listening to all this, I was hearing all the unspoken bits as well. At that moment I was seeing a man who looked like Sam flirting with a woman next to the forest- So that's why she hates Sam.

"The Uleys are **** Amelia you dodged a bullet." Leah perked up for the first time she and Daniel had been staring at each other just listening. The girls were going to be friends, didn't have to be Alice to see that,

"I've been apologizing for four years Leah what else do you want from me?"

Emily spoke. "Don't answer that Leah."

"This is better than cable." Emmett laughed- Rose hit him.

"Wait why are we even here?" Amelia realised looking around, she was on the clusp of remembering when she met Embrys eyes and forgot.

"Your father." I told her, still trying to get my head around all this family drama, things had been lovely and calm the past year or so.

"I'm a terrible person." She cried. Embry ran to her.

"Hands off my sister boy." Daniel spoke for the first time, he reminded me of Jasper.

"Sorry sir." Embry didn't even realise he had said it.

"Your damn right."

"Daniel. Be nice." Amelia told her brother.

"Dad's not here to protect you."

"Protect me?" The girl was almost a head smaller than her brother so glared up at him.

I could feel the boys confidence slipping. "Yes."

"Daniel Jacob Winters you _will_ be nice to him." - _Jacob?_

"Mom..?" He recognised the change in his sister's voice and tried to get her back on his side.

"No buts Daniel." The boy began to sulk- I could feel Leah's tension rising- though I had never seen her so calm.

"Amelia why is his middle name Mine?"

Daniel didn't want his sister talking for him anymore. "I am the first great grandson of Jacob Black- the first. Apparently he was the best pack Alpha before our Uncle."

"He was named after two of his great-grandfathers."

"Right." Jacob reached over and shook Amelia's hand then Daniels- he accepted them just like that. "Jacob Ephraim Black, Pack Alpha and True Chief of the tribe."

"Nice to meet you Chief."

"Oh technically Sam's Alpha too, two packs you see."

"How- no don't tell me- I've had one hell of a week." She rubbed her hand through her hair looking as tired as a vampire possibly could- I saw how Embrys heart pulled to see her like that.

Sam's voice was slightly sharp- he was in a bad mood. "Jacob, we should all go and tell the elders of this- new development."

"Your right, Come on guys lets go."

"Jacob can we stay."

"Leah- no." Jacob was actually upset to say no to Leah when she was like this- almost silent and quite kind. "We need to talk to the elders."

"Leah, you'll come back right- we haven't even well talked." Daniel muttered- he was embarrassed, it looked out of place on him- he was huge.

"Promise Danny." She smiled- In Sam's mind I saw the woman he had first fell in love with- brave, loving and utterly devoted.

"Danny?" Daniel questioned. "Cool." He smiled raising his eyebrows- he looked quite pleased with himself. Amelia smiled saying goodbye to all the wolves- Embry and Jacob especially. The wolves left and the Winters children suddenly looked quite deflated.

"Well that was eventful."

"Eventful, so many emotions I feel emotion sick." Jasper told Emmett.

"Jazz leave the jokes to me bro." We all smirked.

"Seriously how in the world-"

"It's a gift."

"Amelia Daniel about Joseph..." My father began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What the hell Sam?

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe Sam. He was being such a ****. I growled. Leah and Embry where glowing happy in the back of my packs mind. My mind strayed to Nessie as Quil bared his teeth playfully at Claire who was riding on his back. Poor Seth- we should really get him a girlfriend.

_Jake I can get my own girlfriend._

_I know you__** can**__- will you is the question._

_Jake, Shut up. _He bounded ahead, not as put out as he sounded.

My mind strayed back to Sam, Leah and Embry. I didn't understand why Sam was acting like this. Leah was probably going to leave him alone now yet- god. He had this same reaction with me and Ness- _Ness and I Jake- Leah shut up I am monologuing here_. As I was saying I thought Amelia and Daniel where nice, they seemed cool- well they were related to me.

_Seriously Jake don't put that image in my head._

_Leah what did I say about monologuing._ He was probably-

_Jake do you think Amelia would like me to call her Mia- Jake?_

Oh I give up.

We shifted as we got back to the reservation. Sam was already there with my dad and Sue _Swan_. They'd been watching baseball with Charlie Swan before he got a call from work.

"Jake whys Sam spitting fire." My dad asked he sounded put out which indicated (Indicated? God I need to spend time with Ness _away_ from Edward) that the game hadn't finished when Sam pulled them away.

"Don't know dad- he's over reacting big time."

"How much- on a scale of one to ten?" Sue asked.

"Leah." I answered and she shot one of her signature _looks_ at me but was still smiling.

"Wow."

"What actually happened then?"

"Nothing all Embry and Leah did was imprint."

"On _Leach_s." Sam shouted.

I said quite a lot calmer than him. "Vampires."

"Daniels is only half." Leah snarled and Embry growled- he didn't have that cushion.

"The females not."

"Her name is Amelia and no wonder she doesn't ****** like you, Leah was right all along you are a ******* **** Sam." I couldn't believe he had just said that, two hours ago Embry would have cringed hearing those words. Everyone looked about as surprised as I was.

"Umm language Embry." It seemed hard for Sue to say that.

"Sorry- it's just he's the biggest hypocrite this side of the Atlantic. He goes to the Cullen place at least once a mount and yet now he's insulting vampires just like them."

"Embry they haven't proved that they can be trusted."

Seth carted out two trays of burgers from the kitchen. "Their eyes?"

"Not proof enough."

"Enough!" My father boomed in. "Sam have you forgotten, what is our most important law."

"That can't apply here."

"Its our most absolute law," I broke in. "It can't not- Daniel is the same as Ness. They're half human- we protect humans." I cut Sam off. "The girl drinks from animals- she is like the Cullen's. And they're both quileute for god sake our family."

"They're what?" Dad asked.

"Ephraim Black was their uncle- she was born here."

"I don't believe a word ether leach utters."

"What do you want us to do Sam, keep Leah and Embry away from them." I glared.

"Its safer."

"You would be responsible for doing that to them. Your brother and sister."

"I don't trust them" He growled.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure Leah?"

"Me and Embry will stay away from Amelia and Danny," I couldn't believe that she could even consider doing that- I thought of Nessie. "for as long as he can say away from my cousin. If he wants us to suffer, he has to suffer with us."

"Leah you know Emily- _my Wife_- is not any danger to the tribe."

"Daniel is still my imprint just as Emily is yours- I will not be with out him, Samuel." She clenched her teeth- you could see the tears welling up. Leah- Leah Clearwater was about to cry.

"Leah I'm sorry. You have too understand."

"No I don't!" She shouted and the tears began to stream. "You've been telling me that for four years, I have to understand. I have to understand why you left me, why you married the woman that was my sister, why I had to live with it. Why the one person that made me forget it, that made me understand all those things, I can never see again. Well I don't understand. Why. Why you would want to do this to me. Yes I can be a **** and I tried to be, I deserve it- but _Embry_ doesn't." She pointed over to him and rubbed the tears from her face angrily. "Do it, force them to take her way from him. Brake our most important law, kill him, kill me- I know your capable of it."

"Leah." My father began. "You'll not be forced to give him up, or Embry. Sam's wrong from even considering it- that's a law we wont brake."

Embry put his arm around Leah- they where going to be in-laws eventually. "Thanks." Leah muttered.

"-but they'll be owned by bloodsuckers."

"That is enough Sam." He turned looking for help- finding all backs turned against him- one of those was Emily.

I spoke up as Sam fazed off. "We'll go back to the Cullens tomorrow, let them get there father sorted out."- _what in the world was wrong with Sam._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Cooler than you

Emmett POV

Carlisle, Edward and Esme where looking up Joseph over the phone. Alice was sitting in the corner looking for him in the future, Jasper sat next to her- they hadn't moved for at least twelve hours. I was playing host- I felt kind of useless.

Nessie slid from Bella's lap walked up to Daniel- she was smiling up at him. "You're like me and Nahuel."

He smiled and shook his head."Am I?" He had the same look that Naguel sometimes when he was here. _I'll have to keep an eye on him- The tall handsome vampire smiled deviously. _Edward looked up from the phone book at me, shook his head then moved back to the book.

"Yes, you dress kinda like him too. I will show you." She put her had to his face, she was showing him Nahuel no doubt. He and his aunt where visiting, frequently.

"Wow, you do that?" The man was huge- he didn't act like it really.

"Yup. Cool right."

"Pretty cool yes- but I'm cooler."

"No you're not..."

"I'll prove it." The tall man stood and walked out the door- a determined smile on his face. The sister followed briskly- she looked worried. _I liked it_- and followed too.

I looked to see three dead trees- they where so full of life this morning?

"What do you think?" Daniel asked.

"You killed them." Nessie cried- fascinated. "Are they really dead?" _He killed them- oh my god that was the ****** coolest thing ever._

He leaned down so he was a little closer to her size. "Yes, my sister can fix them though- so its OK as long as I'm near her." Amelia signed and pinched the bridge of her nose before running her hand across the trees, they slowly crept back to life.

"So cool." My niece and I muttered together.

"Jazz you've got to come and see what these kids can do. Its cooler that that Benjamin guy." I shouted, and all my family came out. My father was on the phone.

"... well if you hear something, his coven is very worried. Thank you bye." He put the phone away. "What's all the shouting about?"

"Oh you've got to see this..." Daniel half-smiled and sighed as the trees drooped behind him.

"Oh god."

"Daniel- don't flaunt it- you know how dad feels." Amelia seemed like a kill joy.

"You said he trusted them."

"... I did. Get out of the way." She fixed the trees back up- again.

"Can you do that with anything- bring them back." My father had the '_man of science_' look again.

"Yes- I... can."

"Can you show me? Please."

She nodded slightly. Then sat down, closed her eyes and moved her hands around concentrating hard.

_Edward POV_

_At that moment the girls mind was the most amazing thing I had ever seen- or ever would I guessed. I watched as she made atoms as they knitted together. Thousands of cells formed and connected, muscles and organs formed. The body of a small grey wolf began to take shape. I watched as she formed a personality for the wolf and it began to howl, that was the hardest bit for her, she couldn't complete what she was trying to do. _

_She half fell- exorcised. Her brother caught her- as the wolf ran for the forest. -it was unbelievable._

Emmett POV

I had never seen anything like it. She just created a living thing with her mind. I couldn't believe it- i_t was so scrawny._ Edward looked at me like he does when I don't 'see' things right, when I miss the 'big picture'.

"Daniel." The girls eyes were closed.

"Yeah. It was good- just like always sister, you're getting better."

She opened her eyes half way. "Is he lying to me?"

"No..." Most of my family shook there heads. "That was amazing- you would make an amazing doctor." Carlisle shook his head, in awe.

We heard a small yelp. The wolf was on the floor wincing. Amelia ran to it- our silver film coated her eyes. "Daniel he's hurting." The girl whispered an apology as the brother placed his hand on the wolf and it went limp. I saw Jazz shift- the girl must be heartbroken. Maybe this girl was more compassionate than Mr 'man of science' over there. There was a short pause before they turned back to us.

"Told you we where cooler." Daniel told my niece- I totally agreed.

"My aunty sees the future."

"My sister brings things to life."

Mr 'man of science' began asking 'man of science' questions. "I don't know where too start, can you do that all the time?"

Her brother passed her a skin of blood from his belt, she drank from it looking better now- _that tiny, kind, motherly girl could bring things back from the dead- she was officially my new favourite sister- wait is she a sister yet, I hope so, I want her and Daniel on our side._

"No, if I already have a body I can save maybe three before I- pass out? I think that's the word. I can't once a body begins to rot or burned. I couldn't save my mother."

"Still amazing is it anything living."

"Yeah." She took a breath- vampires don't need to breath. "plants are easier, simpler. Have you found anything about my father." She stood up.

"Sorry... nothing- yet."

Edward spoke, he answered a question in someone's mind probably Amelias. "We won't kick you out- you could stay here a thousand years and we won't kick you out." The girl smiled. "you're welcome."

A familiar stench came suddenly through the forest."Guys the muts are here." I told them.

"Oh god, I just got changed." _I really love my wife_.

"Hey." Jacob called as he and Embry walked out- as half naked as usual. Leah followed, she was wearing a dress- not _too_ shabby, (not a patch on _my angel_ but for a mutt girl I guess)_._

"Jake." Nessie jumped so he had to catch her. "You just missed it, it was the most amazing thing."

He placed her back to the ground. "Bet it was Ness." He still shot looks to Bella every time he called her Ness- wimp.

"Daniel can kill things with his mind." She said, we all nodded.

"Kill? With your mind?" Jacob and Leah spoke almost in time with each other.

"Yup." Daniel grinned smugly. "Amelia can bring things back from the dead."

"Oh Danny show me please." Leah batted her eyelashes- wow she changed a lot since yesterday.

"Sure." He grinned at her and the trees drooped.

"Please stop showing off Daniel." The trees rose with a flick of Amelias hand.

"I never got to, you and dad wouldn't let me meet anyone. Nessie has met all her parents friends."

"Daniel- sorry, but you know how paranoid father gets- Embry." She turned and smiled- there was a sort of groan from Daniel- then he turned to Leah and smiled as well. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to fake vomit, he was looking at her all goo-goo eyed.

"Kill with your mind? Unbelievable." Leah didn't seem worried- she was messing with her hair- why do girls think that impresses guys.

"Amelia brings things to life." Embry seemed to look brighter all the time.

"Is it really so cool?" Jacob asked.

"Cooler than you." I told him-_ two-one to the vampires_. "She can create life out of nothing."

"Impressive- I guess." Jacob said- Edward scoffed.

"Doctor Cullen- is there anywhere I can hunt?"

"We'll take you to goat rock." My mother stepped out with sandwiches- she loved to cook for Nessie and the mutts.

"I'll come with you." Leah and Embry said together- ha- I was loving this. The winters smiled- I don't know why I felt proud, oh god I sound like a girl- _or Edward_. He shot me a glare- like I would care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Bonfire story's and high blood-sugar

Sam POV

I could smell the bloodsuckers from here, why didn't anyone listen to me. They might not be as controlled as the doctor and his family. They were all risking Emily, Kim, Claire... Why does no one listen. I'm the alpha of this pack, it should be my call- I don't care about Jacob.

Jacob came out first carrying Nessie. Leah and the male where holding hands and Embry and the female where laughing about something. There was blood on the females fur dress- it was disgusting. I guess gold eyes were okay.

"Its not funny Embry." The female laughed. "I had a heart attack."

"I'll bet you did, 'tis funny now though."

"She's right, imagine being able to do that, just killing your dad. I had a heart attack too." The man said. "She started screaming and hitting him then he came back... that was worse."

"Bet your dad wasn't happy was he Danny."

He looked at Leah- the way I used to. "You can say that again." I turned to my wife.

The elders called everyone to order. I took my seat, Emily next to me. The vampires where pulled to sit by Embry and Leah- she looked happy.

"Amelia Black...?" Old Quil spoke almost silently.

"Sorry?" The female turned.

"Amelia Black." He said with more confidence.

The female peered at old Quil. "Little Quil? That- no." She shook her head- _oh god no, this was not happening_.

"Wow long time since I have been called that. How exile been treating you girl."

"Very good actually- you should try it sometime."

"That smug streak, that where you get it from Jake." Old Quil laughed.

"Grandpa Josephs fault." She laughed completely at ease, not caring we designed to kill her kind. "Little Quil. Not so little no more. Oh god I'm _old._" The girl moaned.

"I'm, hundred and seven this year."

"Oh god, you were ten- _how'd you even remember?_" She looked in deep thought.

"Messed Levi up quite a bit."

"Did he marry Ellen?" she looked to the floor and slipped her hand into Embrys.

"Yeah he did."

"Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?" I was annoyed- she needed to stop taking about my great- grandfather like that. I know I was acting like a child but really.

"Sam show respect for your elders." I shut up- there was nothing to say. "You've still got the scars Amelia."

The girl nodded. Embry pulled her closer, but she pulled away. "Samuel was right about the meeting. I taught Daniel the story's but-"

"Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning..." Old Quil told the story as he had before. He stopped half way through, everyone looked to the two vampires- worried I guessed.

The female spoke after a while. "The cold man's mate arrived at the tribe her goal vengeance..." She looked like she wanted us to continue. No one did. "When a vampire loses there mate, there is nothing left, there only wish is vengeance then death. The cold woman released her full fury on the tribe. The elder chief..."

"You do know this?" Billy asked.

The male that clung to Leah said. "The third wife, you haven't got to the bit where they killed her yet."

"OK seriously how can you both even tolerate listening to this- the Cullens don't like Nessie even here." Jacob questioned- yeah I guess I was sulking.

I think the males name was Daniel. "He was the only spirit warrior left in the tribe after his son was killed by the grief stricken woman. He was going to lose, one vampire against a single wolf, he stood no chance. The woman was just too strong. He would have died and the tribe easily destroyed, if not for the courage of a single woman. The chiefs wife pulled a rock."

"Daniel I told you time and again it was her sons knife."

I didn't know what to say- did they even realise we were here. "OK just stop." Billy spoke.

"Opps." The girl said, she _had actually_ forgotten we where here. "Sorry it's just I keep telling him it was the knife."

"You obviously know this story better than we do." Billy laughed.

"Sorry."

"No its just- your painting yourselves as the bad people."

"The vampire had lost her mate- its understandable- they killed him, it was a natural instinct."

"Your father let you tell him that- Edwards not to happy Ness is here." Jacob said.

"Father was fine with it."

"Well, not exactly Daniel." he shot his sister a 'what' look. "he'll kill me if he finds out... Daniel you had to know, mother told me to."

He smiled and nudged her. "You went against father? Wow I'm so proud of you- not the goody two shoes I thought you where sister."

"Mother told me to."

"Amelia Black a goody two shoes, I don't think so." Old Quil smiled. "Does your little brother know the reputation you had." The girl was obviously not going to tell us judging by the glare he got.

"Wasn't, your mother supposed to be Ameila black- shouldn't you have your fathers name." Jared was running his hands through Kim's hair.

Old Quil began to speak, the woman shot a look at him, 'if looks could kill' shot through my mind. "Oh this is probably juicy." Paul smiled.

"Leave her alone Paul."

"Oh calm down Embry."

"Who was your father Amelia?" Embry asked.

She just shrugged at the question. "My mother only married once- Daniels father. I don't even know if I met mine. There was all kinds of speculation- speculation not fact little Quil."

There was a short cry Kim had cut herself on the wood of the bench, right down her arm. It was so fast, both vampires where at her side. The girl grabbed her brother and dragged him back.

"Daniel hold your breath."

"Danny!" Leah cried. The boy turned quietly and ran into the wind.

The girl took a breath- she looked confused. "Kimberly right." the woman asked. Kim nodded- terrified. "Hold your arm up like this, You're losing blood." She then took a small red box from her boot. "You give me your shirt." she ordered me. I didn't understand but complied. She used it to mop the blood. She examined the cut- the way doctor Cullen did. (Cullen said her father was a doctor). She smelt Kims arm. "You have diabetes Kimberly."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, borderline- watch what your eating from now. This looks worse than it is, lot of blood though." she placed two pads from the box and tied them to Kims arm. "There you're fine now." She put the box back into her boot and then made sure everything with blood on it went into the bonfire- this include a piece of grass- _it grew back under her hand?!_

"Daniel it's safe now."

"You sure." the call came from the trees. "I cant hurt her."

"You won't, come down." He dropped from the tree and walked normal pace back to us.

"How did you do that- aren't you supposed to want to- drink it." I looked from the vampire- _Amelia_- to Kim.

She looked confused and a little hurt. "Dad told me not to."

"I told you, she's a goody two shoes." Daniel- the male- laughed. She punched him laughing too.

"Nope." Amelia actually took the coke from Kim. "You have high blood-sugar."

_Wow? There were no words for this._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Letters to Amelia

Seth POV

Sam was trying to get out- no one was letting him. We were at the Cullens. Leah, Embry and Jake where already there.

We could here the laughing as we shifted to go through the door. Embry had just kissed Amelia for the first time and everyone was cheering- everyone being Emmett, Jasper, Leah (Daniel was glaring), and then us as we walked into the main room. All the others where smiling.

"Oh come on seriously." Embry companied. Amelia began to laugh as she pulled him back. They got 'wolf' whistles- _god I'm funny_.

"Hey don't look at us." Leah complained. "Why you guys even here anyway?"

"Sam has something to say." Emily pushed him forward and crossed her arms we stood behind trying to look menacing- Emily was really the only weapon we had.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"Love you too. Now."

He sighed swallowing every shred of pride he still had. "Amelia, Daniel I am sorry for being such a **** to you and trying to keep Leah and Embry away from here." He looked back, Emily re-crossed her arms. "As a- oh here just take it." He held the packet out to Amelia.

She looked at the letters and pulled the first out. "OH." I didn't know vampires voices could brake. She walked forward and hugged Sam. He froze. "Thank you." Her voice broke again.

"Its fine, they're addressed to you anyway." He looked petrified.

She let him go and looked at Embry- he didn't look to happy. "Embry _love_ hold these." He looked better as he grabbed the letters. Amelia hides a lot of things in her boots- She took a small photograph and ring out. "Here." She to hand them to Sam "I don't need them anymore." Sam took them and she sat back down- next to Embry.

"What are they?"

"That's Levi Uley and the ring he gave me. Been in the family seventeen generations before he gave it me. It belongs to her." She looked at Emily then took the letters from Embry. "Bygones?"

"Yeah." I could see that Sam thought he was a terrible person for hating her. "Bygones."

She held the letters to her chest- I wondered if that was how vampires cried- the silver film over her eyes.

"Are you OK Amelia?"

"I will be Embry- I have to go." She disappeared as if into thin air.

"What were they- my sister?"

"Letters from Levi Uley to Amelia Black. Been in my attic a hundred years."

"Well done Sam." Emily told him as he put the ring on her- maybe she and Leah could be friends again. Leah was teaching Daniel to use the TV.

Ameila POV

I would have sold my soul to the devil for a chance to know what Levi was thinking during the meeting- these letters here where my chance to find-out. I though about Embry- god he was amazing- he was funny and kind and smiled so much. I cared about him so much- he was the world to me. I still loved Levi- though he was just a memory. Would these letters give me closure or just make me love him more. The sound of the letter opening felt like the loudest thing I had ever heard.

_Dear Amelia- _I read._ I miss you. _I stopped for a moment taking it in_. It took three days for me to realised what they had done to you. To me. I miss you. I wish I had an address for you- a way to get you home. I miss you..._

He only wrote seven times- the last letter hit me the hardest- it was more of a note.

_Amelia I'm getting marred today_- it began. _I love her. I hope your happy too- with someone- make sure your happy Amelia. I will too. I miss you Amelia- I hope he- who ever- treats you well._

_Part of me is always yours,_

_Levi._

For the second time in a month I wished I could cry.

"I promise Levi." I spoke. "He will." I ran to the Cullen house- to _Embry_. Always Embry.

Seth POV

"Embry calm down. She will be fine." I said- he was pacing. I really don't want to imprint if it makes you lose all sense.

"How do you know- she's out there anything could happen- this is your fault Sam."

"Embry leave poor Sam alone." The girl in question swung through the window.

"Oh thank god- are you hurt."

"No, Vampire remember." she slid the letters into her boot.

"Are you OK?"

"Better than ever love." She smiled up at him. "You know we where in the middle of something- when we we're interrupted."

"Ohhh."

"Shut up Paul."

"Fine I'm going home- to my girl friend- we do a hell of a lot more than little Embry here."

"My sister Paul." Jacob muttered- Edward had carried Nessie home after she fell asleep.

"Just remember Paul." We all looked to the girl. "I only just met Embry and I'm a vampire."

"What about it?"

"I don't sleep, eat, breath- if I don't want to."

"Lucky ******." Paul muttered. Amelia laughed- she looked lighter in herself, that must be nice for Embry.

"Get what you needed?" Sam was sat alone- Emily and Leah where making peace- finally.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you want to talk?" I could have laughed at Embry.

"Thank you Esme." I took the plate- _for people who don't eat they can really cook._

"Not yet Embry- thanks."

"For what?"

"Existing." She shrugged.

"Not something I can help Amelia." G_ag-... I want a girlfriend sooo bad._

"Amelia have you seen this-" Daniel began talking about the tv- Amelia knew all about them but he didn't- strange.

"Amelia?" I asked. "What's with the scars, when did you get them, shouldn't they have healed if you're a vampire, you can't get scars whilst you're a vampire?" I took a breath- Embry tensed and put his arm around the girl.

"God you can talk kid- Seth" I'm sure she forgot my name- ah she'll remember her brother is 'dating' my sister. "Got them from Levi- wolf scars can't be healed by venom I'm guessing anyway. I wouldn't want them gone anyway- I know its weird but- well I like them." She looked embarrassed.

"Your beautiful Amelia." Embry- seriously dude- gross.

"Sam?" I asked. "Isn't imprinting supposed to be rare. Cause if you haven't notice, I'm the only one left." _- I really need a girlfriend, human, wolf, vampire- tree for all I care. I'm lonely- oh god I sound bad- I want a girlfriend._

"You'll be fine Seth, don't worry." my sister was snuggling up to her 'boyfriend'. I prayed imprinting at that moment- leah deserved to _finally_ be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Smoked fish and a broken Vase

Embry POV

Best five mounts of my life!

Amelia was lying with her head on my lap. If I didn't know better I'd say she was sleeping. I knew she was upset about her father- still missing him, she was angry at him- but everything else was perfect. She was so beautiful, sometimes I wanted to proclaim it to the world- if it wasn't for how the guys would react. I started plating a few strands of her hair. She turned to smile at me- I love her.

"My turn to cook tonight right?" She asked- her voice was musical.

"Yeah." I could just taste it- she'd been cooking for the longest and it showed.

"Anyone allergic to seafood- I'm in the mood to cook fish."

"Don't think so." She shot out forgetting to say anything- that's what cooking does to my girlfriend. She was literally the only one who could actually cook more than we could eat.

"Hey Em my sister here." Daniel was suddenly in the room.

"BBQ."

"Ahh right- I'll have to leave it then." He rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" This guy was going to be my brother-in-law... eventually. I should be nice.

"Nothing- just my dad."

"Can't imagine what it would be like for you, I never met my dad."

"Its just strange not having him babying me anymore- even Amelia has laid off."

"Tried to wrap you in bubble wrap?" I asked.

"Oh big time, Isn't Leah here yet?" He asked me, he said her name like he was talking about the most beautiful sunrise but stronger- I knew the feeling.

"No she will be though- knowing Leah she'll be the first here."

We settled for watching the football with Emmett. It wasn't too long before people began to flock in- Leah (first of course- and straight up to Daniel), Seth, Emily and Sam in one car. Jared and Kim on his new bike. Quil came with Claire and old Quil. Jake brought Billy, Paul and Rachel, Charlie and Sue.

"He- god that smells good." Paul commented- they loved it when Amelia cooked- so did I.

"Almost done Paul you and your brothers can wait." I heard her shout.

"Vampire hearing." I laughed.

We went out at call from Amelia. It looked like she had cooked the whole river with all that fish- Billy and Charlie looked like they had died and gone to heaven. There wasn't just fish; she had shell-fish, prawns, vegetables- nice ones, she had the posh bird meat (whatever it was called)- Emily said she wasted all her hard work considering she was adamant we just inhaled the food. But by god it was delicious.

The pack ate and talked- Amelia was next to me. The Cullens went around doing there own things. Bella was calling her mother- giving yet another excuse why she wouldn't make it again this summer- she looked sad. Charlie and Sue looked happy- well they looked happy all the time since the wedding- _two years ago_. I wondered when I would ask Amelia- I was happy the way it was for now. Even Rosalie seemed fine with us here- I think it was because Emmett liked us.

"Don't you like fish Emily?" Amelia asked from beside me. Her hair looked beautiful in the light I ran my hand through it.

"I can't eat it." Emily bit her lip. "It might hurt the baby." Oh you should have seen the girls- they almost ran to her.

"Your pregnant." Rachel smiled at her. There were a lot of 'congratulations' going around. Sam and Emily both looked so happy. Amelia congratulated Emily- she looked sad, this would never happen to her- or me. _How was I going to make this one alright? _Seth patted my shoulder like he knew what was going through my head. Jake showed the same from the other end of the garden.

Rachel, Alice and Bella sat there planning a baby shower- if Alice was involved very few of us guys would want to be- we probably had no chose though.

"Grandpa?" Quil asked old Quil. "Umm, isn't imprinting to make stronger wolves for the next generation- with Ness and Amelia. Daniel?"

I clutched Amelia but she spoke- smiling, she was sad. "Quil, imprinting is to make the tribe stronger- not just the wolves. What could make it stronger than a vampire who can kill with his mind and one that can raise the dead being loyal to it. Just because I can't have children," She faulted on the word. "Doesn't mean I cant make the tribe stronger."

"Well said 'Melia Black." I often felt jealousy towards old Quil- it felt like he was trying to take Amelia away from me. I knew he wasn't- but still they had a connection i couldn't understand.

After a while- almost all the food was gone- barley anyone who ate could walk- myself included. "God Em you'll be fat with her around." Jared sat back- Kim clinging to him sulking- she had another coke taken from her again.

"Thanks Jared." Amelia smiled.

"I like to think I give credit where credit is due." There was a '_here, here_' from the pack. Amelia smiled and I pulled her close to me. I loved to see her smile- Jake was right poor Seth. I wonder why he was the only one left out.

"OK, Sam, Emily I know this is big for you but I have been planing this for three months- so I am stealing your thunder." Paul stood up quite dramatically. I saw Billy rub his hair- _Paul couldn't be?_ He coughed."Rachel Black." _He wasn't_. "Though I hate your brother and would never want to be in the same room with him, let alone related to him. I love you, and it would be _my_ greatest honour to be able to call you my wife. Will you marry me?" _He did._

She sat there- staring at him. There was a small nod- then they where both on the floor. Jacob started the cheer. Rachel was embarrassed- it was clear. Paul was younger than her- he didn't look it. They were in love and no-one here cared. He slid the ring onto her hand. She went to cry before catching herself.

We all _sat- stood whatever _in a perfect moment. Everyone was happy- everything could stay like this forever. It was an endless moment that ended- shattered with the shattering of a vase.

Horror gripped everyone's hearts because as everyone knows- nothing good ever comes from Alice Cullen dropping a Vase.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Visions and Volturi

Alice POV

"I'm sorry." Jasper gripped my waist. "I'm so sorry."

"Alice what happened?" Jasper was worried- I hated him worried. "Alice?"

I tried to smile- I don't know why- but. "Good news is I found Joseph."

"Yes?" Amelia stood up- shaking Embry away.

"Bad news He's coming here."

Carlisle took two steps. "How is that bad princess."

"The Volturi are with him." The growl rippled through the garden.

"Who's a Volturi?" Amelia asked- she didn't just ask that- oh.

"Oh you poor dear." Esme took Amelia by the shoulders. "You're in for quite a shock sweet heart."

"Why. What-" She looked to her brother, Embry grabbed her.

"I can show her grandma." Nessie jumped from Jacobs lap- he looked worried again. Nessie just put her hand on Amelias face- not scared of a thing.

"Dad." Bella began.

"Oh right." He saw her face. He said his goodbyes, took Sue and Billy and left.

"I- I." Amelia literally pulled Daniel away from Leah. "No- dad would ha- no he wouldn't. Who would. Dad wouldn't turn us to someone like that."

"Aro probably saw your gifts in his mind- he's probably threatening him." Edward tried to comfort her- them.

"Aro doesn't know they're here- there visiting checking on Nessie and the wolves. When he finds out though?..." I don't know- I couldn't see that far. The wolves where slowly clearing in my visions the longer we were with them- so that was easier but they where still fuzzy. My visions tried to keep them out as much as they could.

"Who's coming Alice." Emmett asked- god my brother was itching for a fight.

"Aro, Alec and Jane, Corin, Felix Chelsea and Afton."

"That doesn't sound like a good-will visit to me." Although Emmett grinned he was not happy.

"I think he's being over careful with the packs." I told them.

"But father."

"Amelia, I don't think we should worry yet- Alice said they're not here for you and your brother, just to check on the packs."

I saw her grip Embry. She decided to not leave him- even if her father asked her too. A big disishon for her I guessed. "I trust you." Those words seemed to shake Amelias very foundations as she said them.

The wolves bar Jake, Leah and Embry went home- I felt terrible- they were so happy, this just ruined it.

Jasper clutched me closer.

"Amelia everything will be fine. I promise."

"My dad, Embry." They complemented each other well- even when like this. Were as Daniel and Leah where much more similar- now she was over Sam.

I gasped again- Jaspers grip was becoming uncomfortable.

"_Benjamin, Tia?" Kate greeted them outside her home, Garrett came out to her- his eyes gold._

_"Kate and Garrett- we were going to see your cousins and thought your family would like to join us." Benjamins gold eyes shined._

_"Carmen and Eleazar are taking a vacation but I'm sure Tanya would love to come- I would like to see little Nessie again. To bad those shifters are always there." There was a small move in the corner of my vision._

_Tia smiled. "The Cullens are lucky its like having guard dogs- they have no reason to fear anyone."_

_"I suppose- they do stink though."_

_"Oh yes its disgusting"- they agreed._

_"Benjamin, Tia?" Tanya walked out. "How are you?"_

_"Do you want to come see the Cullens- we're going there now." _

_"Sure, who is your friend?" She pointed to the young vampire- she looked maybe sixteen._

_"I'm Esarosa Guitain. Call me Esa." She shook Tanya's hand politely._

_"We found her- nomad near Russia- she decided to join us three summers ago."_

_"Ah- will she be-able to handle it."_

_"She's been on the diet longer than we have Tanya." Benjamin smiled at the girl._

_"Lets get going then."_

"Alice?" Jasper stood above me.

"We have friends coming."

"This is a bad time Alice." Rose complained.

"Benjamin, Tia, Tanya, Garrett, Kate and another girl are coming to visit- they've just decided. Benjamin and Tia were waiting to see if our cousins would before deciding. Tanya just said yes. They'll be here tomorrow- they wont leave if they find out we're in trouble."

"Should me and Daniel, leave." Embry and Leah where going with them if they did.

"You can't, if Aro finds out you were here- he'll... don't get me wrong they're not the bad guys- they keep our order, our secret- but as of late there quest for power seems to be getting the better of them." Edward explained- nessie's head was buried in his neck- that little girl wasn't scared of anything.

Emmett smiled. "Be nice to see Benjamin- he'll help us."

"Emmett we don't ask people-" Carlisle began.

"We wouldn't need to."

"Alice keep an eye out will you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Alice." Amelia sat back down. She was upset and curled closer to Embry- she had been using him as a crutch. She was still dressed in her furs- unlike Daniel- she couldn't find it in herself to wear normal clothes. I tried to calm myself- retail therapy- planning what I'll get for her when we can finally get her out of the furs- she'd look good in orange and yellows, defiantly greens and browns but where the fun in that. Edward smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I told them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hidden wolf

Edward POV

The wolves where here- no humans. Sam was not pleased but Paul was raging. Jasper was trying his best to calm them down- I felt so sorry for him.

"Here they come." Alice sighed- something in her visions wasn't fitting quite right.

"Cousins." Tanya walked through the door.

"Tanya its nice to see you all, it isn't the best time for you to be here though."

"Oh Carlisle what is wrong."

He sighed. "Nothing that cant wait." There where a few embraces and I saw the girl Alice mentioned.

"Oh yes." Benjamin smiled. "This is Esarosa. We met her in Russia. Esa this is Carlisle and his family." We all began to introduce ourselves. She seemed fascinated with the pack.

Oh god imprinting again- she had looked at Seth. This was different though. Something was covering how this girl looked and as she met his eyes it dropped. Her eyes where no longer gold- they where brown. Her pail skin became the slightest fraction darker and less perfect- Seth didn't care- Her hair was short and not in the long plat it looked like it was in. Well- she wasn't a vampire that was certain. Her sent changed- I didn't understand how that was possible. Oh god she was a wolf- _she was a wolf._ Seth imprinted on her and She imprinted back- this was going to be interesting.

"Your pretty." She muttered flushing red.

"Thanks." Seth muttered back.

"Another one bights the dust?" Jacob half-sung. I resisted the urge to laugh and just nodded to him.

"Oh god- Esa what happened." Benjamin jumped at the smell.

"Oh I- I." She pulled a 'glamour' up.

"Ah no don't please." Seth ran forward. "I'm Seth."

"Hi, Esarosa Guitain- Esa." She smiled at him- she looked upon him like he was the sun, the very reason for life.

"Please- you looked better before." Everyone was leaving Seth to sort this out. Carlisle pulled our cousins and Benjamin away for the moment.

"Did I?" She thought he was lying.

He smiled and laughed. "Of course. You smelt better too."

I had to say something. "Esarosa?" She looked up- her eyes gold again. "I didn't realise there were wolf pack anywhere but here- where did you say you were from."

"Russia- wolf packs?"

"Yeah- shape-shifters like yourself and Seth."

She looked up at him, he smiled to her. She closed her eyes and dropped her 'glamour' as she called it- she felt completely at ease with him, a feeling i assumed would stick.

"Beautiful." Seth smiled as she opened her eyes. "Much better. Esa."

"More packs in Russia?" Jacob asked- trying to remember were Russia was- he's never been out of the state in human form.

She looked at the ground. "Just one. My three brothers- well not brothers but pack brothers."

"We get what you mean. Here-" Seth smiled. "This is my actual sister Leah- she's the only one here I'm actually related too- pain in the neck but she's cool. Then my brothers. Jacobs alpha of my pack- Sam runs the other." Seth was motor mouthing. "Embry- he's with Amelia there- she is so cool really and so's her brother Daniel he's with lea. Then there's Quil, Jared and Paul- he's mean. We all live just down the road. Who's in your pack- wait why aren't you there- you cant just walk away from a pack- well Jake did but he's alpha so he can. I joined his pack first so I was his beta until Leah came along- she's beta now. I was upset but I'm not any more- I can't hold a grudg-"

"Seth shut up." All the pack shouted- together- actually together. Jake carried on. "Let the poor girl speak."

"Oh yeah I asked about your pack."

"OK well my old pack is in Russia- well technically just outside of Russia- I ran away- I'm not going back- ever. There's Nicolas he's alpha - I really hate him a lot- bet even your Paul isn't that mean, he was my boyfriend we where even engaged- not for long but we where- then he bonded on my best-friend- _ex-best-friend-_ opal. So he broke up me and now they're engaged and he just left me- alone. That was just cold. But then then there's Andrei he's better- kind of- he's younger than me but changed before me, he eats like a horse seriously I don't know how his mother can afford it and he can run the fastest apart from me of course- he almost caught me as I got away- I'm too fast though. Then Ivan he's all bark and no bight- he's not really too bright either. None of them could take me though- my daddy was alpha but I was the last to change and I'm a girl so I couldn't take the title. So I ran- couldn't listen to Nicolas any more telling me I shouldn't be there that he was happier with Opal- my best-friend." She took a breath. "I can hold a grudge." She stopped- smiling.

Everyone stared at her. "Match made in heaven."

"Always is Leah- always is. But god you're right." Jake laughed.

The girl stood there smiling up at everyone, swaying slightly.

"What's bonding?" Seth asked- he was one of the very few able to keep up with the speed at which she was speaking.

I told him. "Imprinting and bonding are the same thing."

"Did she?"

"Yup."

"Oh." They both looked a little startled, then smiled. The girl grabbed Seths hand grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh Jake if she doesn't have a pack can she join ours oh please Jake."

"Yeah please Jake." Leah chimed in with Seth- looking at Jake expectantly.

"OK I get why Seth wants to and I'm not going to say no but Leah?"

"She's a wolf and a girl, Nicolas sounds like Sam- I'm still mad at you." Leah told Sam.

"Right. Ok fine- if its even possible."

The girl made a little moaning sound and clutched her stomach. "Its possible- it happened."

"Alright then." He pressed his lips together.

"She a mutt." Benjamin had been muttering that for a while but that one was louder.

"Oh Benjamin, Tia I'm sorry but it was a way to get away from home- I really thought you where cool but I am sorry."

"Its alright Esa, just a shock- I guess your staying here for a while then." He was upset- he wanted her as a daughter.

"I guess- I'm sorry."

"I'll visit when I leave."

Esa smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

"Anyone else still caught up on how she made herself look different." Rose asked.

"Oh glamour- it's supposed to be a legend- the female of the pack do it to be able to better protect the younger ones- well technically female wolves are supposed to be legends too- ha I'm legendary. I can glamour anything or anyone make them look however I want them too. Shouldn't Seths sister be able too." Leah shook her head. "Humm I might teach you- I'm probably not very good but hey what we got to lose."

_Hey-_ I heard Seths mind- _I finally have a girlfriend._

Alice and Esme were bringing out food when we heard a crash. Alice was having a vision.

_"Why did we have to come master." Jane asked._

_"I don't trust those mutant dogs Jane, not one bit."_

_"But it smells so bad." There was a small mutter in agreement to Jane's comment._

_"Jane I understand but you're needed and I said you're coming and you will. At any rate we're almost there."_

_Jane bowed her head and fell a step behind._

_"Joseph wasn't your wife and daughter from the tribe that the mutts reside." Aro asked._

_"I believe so why?"_

_"Maybe your little girl went home when they found out you were not coming back for them. Oh well I guess we will see won't we."_

"Alice." Jasper was really over protective.

"They're coming- they'll be here in two days." Alice sighed- the wolves had been delaying her visions.

"Who? Is this why its a bad time." Kate asked, Garrett was lounged on our sofa.

"The Volturi are coming on a good-will visit. With Alice being the only for warning we got."

"And you want us to stay?" Garrett asked.

"You want us to go?" Benjamin asked when Carlisle shook his head to Garrett.

"Yes."

"No chance."

Emmett was smug. "Told ya."

"Vampires- that attack humans?" Esa asked.

"Yeah." Seth told her.

"And we can attack them?" She asked hopeful.

"Only if they attack first." Jacob voice was final- Esa nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Inheritance

Jasper POV

The volturi was arriving in two hours and would you believe Esa was teaching Seth Russian and Amelia was god damned baking. Some people acted so strangely in crisis.

Most of us where outside- it was dry today, Alice said it would rain tomorrow- we tried to forget who we were waiting for. Everyone was relying on me to calm them down- it wasn't an easy task- they all seemed to forget how it affected me.

I listened to the Russian lesson to help myself stay calm- I can't speak Russian.

Esa said the word. "волк" Seth repeated it.

"волк- wolf." She smiled at him, he repeated what she said. "Волчья стая- wolf pack." He repeated it again. "семья. Сестра. Брат. Family, sister, brother. Братья. Brothers."

He repeated it again. "I think I'm getting there."

"We've only just started, your getting way ahead of yourself." Seth and Esa could both stay positive in the strangest of situations- they just plain radiated positiveness. They were very similar in many ways but Esa seemed to be of quite a high education whereas Seth was clever with wit.

"They're here." Alice told everyone. Amelia put her brownies on the bench and sat down next to Daniel as the wolves- Esa included fazed off- no humans were here. Esa shrugged off her large white fur cloak and her hat and became a large white wolf- she was closer to Jacobs size than Seth.

There where a few silent minutes as we waited, Leah and Embry stood in front of Daniel and Amelia. Jacob was as close to Nessie as he could get- she was on Bellas lap.

Aro came out first- the smile of greed he so often wore was plastered on his face. Jane and Alec followed and everyone else after that- the only man I didn't recognise looked nothing like Daniel but I guessed he was Joseph he stood right at the back- as if hiding.

"Dear Carlisle, how nice to see you dear friend."

"Aro this is an unexpected visit." Carlisle replied.

"With Dear Alice here." Oh how i wish i could kill that monster of a man.

I would never understand how carlisle could remain so calm. "It would have been much more polite to send a message ahead."

"Quite right. I do see you have guests, I remember most of them but who are the children on the bench." Aro spoke as if he didn't know.

"They are my godchildren Aro, Amelia and Daniel." You should have seen Joseph jump- fear gripping his very core.

"Oh yes I've seen them before, they're my dear friend Josephs children. Amelia and Daniel Winters it is quite a pleasure."

"Black, Mr Aro, I use my birth name now. Amelia Black." She nodded, she had been using Black for mounts- mostly for old Quils benefit rather than her own. She was terrified- I sent calming waves towards my god-sister. She smiled her thanks to me. As she looked at her father I felt the betrayal grip her.

"Miss Black, you seemed to like it here. But wouldn't you rather be with your father." Joseph seemed ashamed as he walked forward- he couldn't meet his children's eyes, he didn't look at Carlisle properly.

"Not really Mr Aro, I'm quite happy here- my brother has never been so happy."

"Oh very well, these wolves though being so close."

"Is very comforting Mr Aro." This girl had gained a foolish amount of confidence- anger did that to her it seemed- but she was still petrified.

Amelia and Daniels father spoke- he held what felt like a last hope. "Amelia dear," His voice didn't hold the hope and the selfishness that he held in his heart. "Come with us, this is not the place for you and your brother."

"Father?"

Joseph spoke in a monotone, he sounded miserable. "These mutant wolves are an abomination not to be associated with, come back to me children- you and your mother didn't deserve to be part of this world. Amelia princess come home." There was a short pause- the wolves, Leah and Embry most held dread. There was a single moment of fear from the one named Joseph then he fell to the floor.

Amelia turned to Daniel, who turned back. They looked forward again.

"Did you just kill our dad?" I felt the shock, the horror that was completely hidden from her voice- I couldn't believe it.

"Yup. You bringing him back?" Daniel felt the same if not stronger as his sister- completely gobsmacked at what he did.

"Nope." Nether showed anything.

"Do I get the inheritance or you."

"Daniel- shut up." I could tell that they were upset- grieving. They covered it expertly.

"His memory does not do you justice Mr Winters- I can't persuade you to come and join my guard- you could bring anyone you like." He nodded towards Leah. Half her head was shielding him.

"We will stay with our god father." She was disgusted- god I really did feel emotion sick (no joke).

"Well we will get the information we came for and leave." Poor Aro we were stopping him getting what he wanted. "Felix, the body." As Josephs body burned- I felt the overwhelming grief in the children, it was so strong I wanted to cry. There faces gave nothing away. "Edward may I?" Aro asked- well ordered in the form of a question.

Edward walked forward. "Nothing has happened, everything is as it should be."

"The children mated with the dogs." There was a growl as Aro spoke.

"That's not a problem." Aro just gave up- he couldn't get his own way. I wasn't sorry - He had been trying to take my wife away from me for decades.

"Little Nessie is growing well Edward." Bella shook her head- even now in this situation she wouldn't accept the name Nessie.

"She is."

"Would anyone be willing to take up my offer?"

"Sorry." Edward picked Nessie up from Bella- she was getting a bit too big for that.

"Aro, my friend, you did notice that we had guests and though I value your company I would like to be with my cousins... You don't like the pack."

"Carlisle come to Italy and visit soon dear friend."

"Next summer, Esme and I will make a vacation of the visit."

"Come on Jane I know you want to leave." The little witch was gone in seconds. Aro shook his head almost disappointed and everyone followed Jane.

Leah and Embry were the first to shift they caught Daniel and Amelia as the grief and partial guilt overwhelmed them- Daniel was crying and Amelia's eyes were coated thickly in the silver film. They wouldn't be the same after today.

I held Alice close- she was always a little off after run ins with the volturi.

"I'm sorry cousin." Jacob had been calling Amelia and Daniel cousin for a while- it was fitting.

"Embry- I." Amelia blamed herself- she couldn't bring her father back now.

Daniel blamed himself too- though it wasn't fully his fault- the fear of losing Leah had made his power lash out. "Amelia I'm so-."

Edward gave Nessie to Bella and walked to Amelia and Daniel- they needed to grieve, I couldn't intervene- Although I wished I could ease there pain. "I'm sorry, but if it helps- your father was being selfish, he wanted to protect you keep you to himself at all costs- even if it meant turning you over to Aro. He loved you."

"Did he really think that about Embry." Amelia clung to him.

"I'm sorry to say yes- little sister. Please both of you stay- as long as you want."

We all went to comfort the children. "Can we take him home- he would want to be by mother?" Daniel asked in the small voice he had when we first met.

So we all went to Canada- had a funeral for Joseph, a man only two of us really knew. Then we only had to wait for the grief to pass before we could truly have our _brother_ and _sister_ back.


	11. Epilouge

Rosalie POV

It was eleven years after Joseph Winters funeral, my house more hectic than ever- it smelt atrocious.

Quil and Claire- turned sixteen, fifteen days ago- had arrived at the mansion from their first ever date, everyone seemed quite proud. Jacob and Nessie were cuddling on the couch being watched like hawks by my family- myself included- Edward said he was going ask her to marry him soon- he had asked Edwards permission.

Daniel was not letting his wife Leah- now huge waiting for twin boys (Harry Daniel and Joseph Seth) - do anything. Newly engaged Amelia was excited at the prospect of being an aunty, and I myself was pretty excited about becoming a god-mother- Leah was probably the closest thing to a best friend I had since I had become a vampire.

Esa Clearwater was feeding her little boy- Joshua- just turned two. Five year old Jade Clearwater was playing with eight year old Leanne and Haley Uley and six year old Christopher Lahote.

Amelia came in from gardening- she had took over our garden, she loved to give things life- and sat on Embrys lap just as Kim and Emily came out of the kitchen with piles of food.

"Its nice to see the kitchen being used, isn't it love." My mother asked Carlisle.

"It is." He smiled patching up another of Dennis Cameron's injuries- he was the worst wolf boy for this. When he was done the little boy ran to his dad, Jared. It was at this point that Benjamin and Tia arrived- they visited Esa every summer and more recently their god-children Jade and Josh.

Everything was perfect- loud, hectic and wild but most definitely perfect. To think once I hated the wolves- well I guess they do stink- but I would hate my life without them.

**Note:** Who else is curious about Esarosa Guitain/Esa Clearwater- if i get enough requests i might write her story- heck i just might even do it anyway.


End file.
